In The End
by Assassin-G
Summary: Based on the Linkin Park song, "In the End." Story sets place when Domon found out about the death of his mother. R&R plz


Hey, I just got bored from all my other fics so I though I'd give this a  
shot. This is my first one-shot song fic so if it sucks, well, yeah don't  
flame my ass. DISCLAIMER: I do not own G Gundam or the song, In The End by  
Linkin Park.  
  


  
  
  
**In The End  
  
  
**

  
  
Domon stared at his mother's tombstone. His childhood friend Rain was near,  
which brought comfort but not that much. The news of his mother's death  
was one thing, but how his father was sentenced to a cryogenic state.  
  


  
"It's all Kyoji's fault," he gritted through clenched teeth. Tears formed  
from his eyes as he pondered how his righteous brother would ever do  
something as evil as trying to take over the galaxy.  
  


  
_It starts with  
One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme  
  
To explain in due time..  
  
All I know  
time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal._  
  


  
He was perplexed; _how and why would his brother do such a thing?_ Nothing  
made sense anymore. It's as if an evil somehow lay dormant inside of Kyoji  
that he never realized.  
  


  
_Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on, but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
Watch you go.._  
  


  
A mental flashback of ten years prior played in Domon's mind.  
  


  
The principal sent Domon home for misconduct. He and a rival from school  
got into a big imbroglio. Push came to shove, and the two youngsters  
engaged in an all out fistfight. Domon escaped unscathed; however, the  
other boy had a black eye and a bloody nose. He didn't really care about  
getting sent home, it was his parents' reaction that terrified him.  
Luckily, that day his father had been sent out to Ne0-Yokohama and wouldn't  
be home till late and his mother went out grocery shopping. Only his  
brother, a graduated student, was home.  
  
"What happened?" he asked as he noticed his younger brother enter the  
house.  
  
"Principal sent me home," Domon said simply and flopped onto his father's  
recliner. Kyoji raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What did you do, Domon?" he asked sternly.  
  
"Just a fight."  
  
"What??!!" Kyoji immediately jumped off his seat and rounded on his little  
brother.  
  
"It's no big deal," Domon whined.  
  
"NO BIG De-Domon, you have to realize that violence is never a solution to  
your problem."  
  
"But HE started it!!" complained Domon.  
  
"It doesn't matter who started what. You fought back and that makes you  
just as guilty. Now, I want you to go over to that boy's house and  
apologize." He swatted his little brother's behind in the direction of the  
back door.  
  
"Ouch! Okay, okay." Domon exited.  
  
Tears enveloped from the corner of his eyes as he remembered his childhood.  
Kyoji had always tried to mold him into a splitting image of himself:  
righteous, modest, and well-mannered. And he hated his brother for that.  
But now. the hate had increased a million fold.  
  


  
_I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried  
so hard.  
And got so far.  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall..  
To lose it all..  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter..  
  
_

  
Was it his fault that he never suspected any source of evil from his big  
brother? No, a child wouldn't know or care about anything besides  
themselves. _'How big of a fool was I to EVER trust in him?'_  
  


  
_I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
  
_

  
He'd lost everyone and everything he'd loved or care for. His mother was  
dead and his father cryogenically frozen until proven innocent. And it was  
all because of **HIM.**  
  


  
_I tried so hard  
And got so far.  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall..  
To lose it all..  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter..  
  
_

  
Now was the time . . . to put his fighting abilities to use . . . to avenge those who  
died at the hands of his heinous brother. And even . . . maybe even **KILL** him if  
need be. Now was the time to shed blood, not tears . . . there was no one left  
that Domon cared enough for to change his time. He was all alone . . . again.  
In the End.  
  
Getting up from his knees, Domon said one last prayer for his dearly  
departed mother and left with only one thing on his mind: to avenge his  
parents...  
  


  
*        *        *        *

  
  
So????????? Was it good or bad?? If it's bad, it's probably because I'm not  
used to writing either one-shot or song fics. I apologize beforehand for  
those who think they wasted their precious time reading this piece of junk.  
  


  
"In The End" kicks ass!!! And this coming from a person who listens  
strictly to rap and R&B.  
  


  
~*Assassin Gundam*~


End file.
